My Lost Tapes Video Game Idea
by Chozin Yi
Summary: This is an idea for a Video Game I thought of, since I loved watching Lost Tapes back in the day.


My "Lost Tapes" Video Game Idea

Hey Everybody! Now right off the bat, I know this isn't the kind of thing I would post normally, but I don't know anywhere else I can share this idea.

I've had this idea for a video game for a couple years now, and I just thought it would be a great idea to share.

For those of you who are waiting for me to make another of my "usual" stories, don't worry, I haven't given up on those, I'll get back to making them after a while longer. Hopefully sometime next week.

Anyway, I hope anybody out there likes this idea for a video game!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary: The basic idea of this game is that it's based on the "Found Footage" genre of horror, specifically it's based on a show that used to air on Animal Planet called "Lost Tapes", a Found Footage horror show where in every episode, a person is documenting their encounters with a mysterious creature, who attacks them throughout the episode until either they escape, or they die.

Single Player

Story Mode: The idea for the Story Mode of the game is that there are several levels where in each level, the player takes control of a character who's recording a scenario in which the player and several other characters are stalked by a cryptid, (creature changes depending on the level) and the player has to complete a series of objectives while also documenting everything on tape. (Basically like in Outlast or the new Blair Witch Project game that was announced)

While the player is also completing the main objectives, there is also an optional objective, which is to catch as much of the monster on tape as possible before completing the level.

If you manage to complete the level, you will unlock the next playable level. If you complete the level after getting a sufficient amount of evidence, (catching the monster on tape) you will also unlock a special feature where you can replay the level from the monster's perspective, where the goal is to stalk and kill all of the characters, while trying not to get caught on tape. If you are caught on tape too many times, you have to restart the level.

Some examples of levels in the Story Mode, while not based on a specific episode of Lost Tapes, could involve similar scenarios seen is certain episodes, or pertaining to a certain monster.

An example of this, would be perhaps a level where a bunch of teenage thrill seekers go exploring the sewers, only to be stalked by a lizard man, or a group of high schoolers go camping, but one of their friends goes missing, and they have to find them, only to be attacked by a Bigfoot.

Single Player Bots: Basically, a single player version of the Multiplayer Mode. (Which will be explained later. Refer to the Multiplayer Mode section*)

Open World Sandbox: The premise of this mode is that you get to play as any monster of your choosing, and any Map, and you will spawn in that map, and you get to do what ever you please. Explore the map, attack and kill NPCs, basically, just be a monster.

You can explore and visit different areas of the map, ranging from campgrounds, hiking trails, farms or ranches, small neighborhoods, lone cabins, sewers, and abandoned buildings.

Be warned though, if you attack and kill an NPC, you run the risk of leaving behind evidence, whether it be footprints, hair, or perhaps the person you attacked had a camera and caught the whole thing on tape.

Even if you made sure to not leave as much evidence as possible, the game will have day to night transitions, and the next day, you will receive a notification, in the form of a news report that you can read in the pause menu. The report will detail every little thing about the attack, depending on how much evidence that is left behind, from hair samples confirming that the attacker was a mammal, footprints confirming that the creature is bipedal, or quadrapedal, or the camera footage being shown on the news, which will show the attack from the NPC's perspective.

The more evidence of your existence that there is, a notoriety level will increase. The more notoriety you have, the more paranormal enthusiasts will come into your territory to get more evidence of you, and if it gets too high, hunters will come to hunt you down.

The only way to get notoriety to drop, is to destroy the base camps of the hunters, or paranormal enthusiasts. You can still kill them if you want to, you just run the risk of leaving behind more evidence. Just be careful with how you do it.

The overall goal of the Sandbox Mode, is to cause as much havoc as you can, while staying alive as long as you can. You will earn points based on what you do, and when either you die, our decide to quit the mode, you will keep all of your points, which you can use to upgrade yourself for the Multiplayer Mode, (See Multiplayer Mode*) or unlock bonus content.

*Multiplayer Mode

The overall premise of the Multiplayer Mode, is that several players play as Paranormal Enthusiasts, while one player plays as a monster. The other players have to get as much evidence of the monster as possible, and then at least one player has to escape, while the monster has to kill all of the other players while leaving behind the least amount of evidence possible.

During the beginning of the game, the players vote on which map they want to play on, ranging from the Florida Everglades, the Appellation Mountains, the plains of Texas, New Mexico, or Arizona, the Rocky Mountains, or the northern wilderness of Wisconsin, or Michigan.

After deciding on a map, the players playing as the paranormal hunters get to equip whatever equipment they want, ranging from security cameras, medkits, flares, flashlights, extra batteries, etc., while the player playing as the monster gets to choose what Monster they want to play as, and what perks they want equipped, such as night vision, poison claws, softer footsteps, or immunity to bright lights.

Similar to Dead By Daylight, players have the option to play as either a survivor, or as a monster.

The Monsters that are playable in the Multiplayer Mode, as well as the Single Player Bots, can also be selected for the Sandbox Mode when unlocked.

The Monsters you can play as right away are Bigfoot, Dogman, or Wendigo.

As you play as either a Survivor or a Monster and earn EXP, depending on which map you're playing on, you can unlock new monsters.

Unlockable Monsters are listed as,

Florida Everglades: Lizard Man, *Skunk Ape.

Appellation Mountains: Devil Monkey, Jersey Devil, Dover Demon.

Texas Plains: Chupacabra, Thunderbird, Skinwalker.

Northern Territory: *Beast of Bray Road, *Michigan Dogman.

(*These are basically skins for Bigfoot and Dogman.)

As Survivors gain EXP, they unlock better equipment such as High Def Cameras, so when the monster is caught on camera, the evidence meter raises faster, Brighter Flashlights, Motion Sensor cameras, which the survivors can install on certain trees, Camouflage Clothes, etc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guy's, that's all of things that I thought of for this game, I hope you guy's like it.

If any of you have other suggestions or ideas, or even more ideas for unlockable monsters, feel free to leave a review or comment below! I'd love to hear what you all have to say.

Chozin out!


End file.
